Can the show go on?
by Warbler13
Summary: The show must go on! The show must go on! That's what everyone says, but when they lose one of their own, the New Directions and Graduates ask themselves, CAN the show go on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for picking this story out of the many on this awesome site! This is my first Fic, so I apologize in advance if it's not that good. Warning: some swearing and a very sad morning, hope I don't bring up bad memories.**

Santana

"My god Kurt! These bagels are amazing! How did you find that shop!?"

"Well… Adam and I were meandering about when….."

_Wow Lady Hummel's got it bad for this guy… poor Blaine_

As Santana steps off the elevator with Kurt in their Bushwick building, she starts thinking about her own personal experience in the romance department- _it just sucks when the one you love is with someone else_. That thought is quickly shoved aside as they get closer to the door.

"….. And that's how we're enjoying these right now"

_Damn! That story was long, guess that's what I get. Abuela always said ' don't ask a question you don't want answered'_

As Santana unlocks the door, Kurt's iphone starts ringing.

"It's my dad, I'll be inside in a minute."

"Ok but…

Santana snatches the bagel bag from Kurt

"….. I get credit for these beauties!"

"Hey! Get back here Satan!"

Santana slams the door with a huge smile on her face

"Rachel you're gonna love these bagels I found! Berry where the hell are you?"

Santana walks around a seemingly empty loft until she finds Rachel crying her eyes out into her pillow.

"Rachel are you ok?"

_Well that was stupid, does she look ok dumbfuck?_

"What did Ken the abominable plastic man do? I swear I'll chop his-

"It's not Brody" Rachel squeaks out almost too quietly for the latina to hear.

"What is it?" Santana sits down on the bed, putting the bagel bag on the diva's night stand.

"Come on you can tell me Rach I've got your-

Santana is cut off when Rachel turns around and wraps her in the tightest hug ever

"He's gone" Rachel sobs

"Who's gone hun?"

"F-Finn!"

"Whaat!? Where'd he go- never mind I'll find him I'll-

"You cant't find him Santana-

"Don't doubt the psychic Mexican third eye! I'll find him"

"You can't find him….. Rachel looks her friend in the eyes for the first time that day.

"…. He's d-d-dead!" Rachel collapses into a shocked Santana's shoulder.

"NOOOO!" **BOOM **

Santana's head whips to the sound

_Kurt! Wait, there's no way he could've heard that! Oh shit he's on the phone with his dad!_

Santa shot up, barely catching Rachel before she fell to the floor.

"Come on Rach, we need to get Kurt" Rachel doesn't say a word, she just leans into her roommate's shoulder as they stumble through the loft.

_THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! This is a dream! I'm gonna wake up at some ungodly hour to Rachel's vocal exercises, scream 'SHUT UP HOBBIT! Walk over to the bathroom; shove Lady Hummel out because he is NOT starting his two hour product routine when I needs to get my shower on. Then _

"OW FUCK!" Santana's thoughts were interrupted by the door. She looks over to see that Rachel hasn't noticed

_Pull yourself together! They need you!_

The first thing Santana sees when she openes the door is Kurt's destroyed iphone. The second thing is Kurt himself. He's sitting with his back to the wall, knees under his chin, crying.

Santana closes the door and sits herself and Rachel down so she that she is in between her friends.

"Kurt" Kurt leans into Santana's shoulder and chokes out "H-he-he's gone"

Santa wraps her free hand around him.

" I know hun, I know" Santa says, glad that her own tears are falling silently.

_There'll be time to fall apart later; right now I have to be strong for my family._


	2. Goodbye Finn!

**A/N Hello again! I meant to put a note on the bottom of the first chapter but I was pretty anxious to publish because I knew if I didn't do it as soon as I looked it over and polished it, I'd chicken out! Anyway, I was going to say R.I.P Cory and thank you for reading the whole chapter. I guess I should say double thank you since you've decided to read another chapter. Lastly, I see that I have a follower! Thanks for the support! Some people might say 'pshh 1 follow, big deal' but not me. It means the world to me that SOMEONE out there is interested.**

**P.S. I looked at the story and for some reason Will's name disappears, if you see this * that's were his name should be. I would just put Will, but this is supposed to be from Jake's POV so that wouldn't make sense. Once again, sorry!**

A few hours earlier at McKinley

Jake

"Guys that was awesome! Looks like some of you are on your way to a second nationals victory!"

"Finn's right, nationals are coming up fast, but I think we'll be ready."

"We better! These early morning practice sessions are killing me!"

Everyone laughs and Marley playfully slaps my arm

"Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud"

"Yeah sure you didn't" Blaine jokes "But seriously Mr. Schue, Brittany just left for MIT…

Blaine sees the look on Sam's face and quickly adds

…. And Ryder still hasn't come back…

Kitty hopes nobody sees the sad look on her face, but I do

….We don't have enough members to compete"

_Does she like Ryder? Hmm… I don't remember Ryder talking about her , but we haven't talked in a while and…_

"What!?" _oh crap I've been staring at her this whole time, I hope Marley doesn't get mad, maybe she didn't notice_

I look around to see everyone's staring at us, wondering what's going on

_Of course everyone heard! Kitty's never been quiet_

"uhh nothing, you just looked upset, I was gonna ask if you were ok but I kinda spaced out"

_Smooth, real smooth_

"I'm fine!" Kitty shouted, but then looked around and noticed how loud she was being.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking I could get some of the cheerios to join"

"They probably wouldn't come back next year" Kitty said, turning her attention to *

"That's ok Kitty right now we just need members for nationals, we'll worry about next year, well next year."

" Plus, you never know" Finn said taking a step forward and shrugging

"Back in my day" Finn says in an old man voice, causing everyone to laugh

"Some of the best members were cheerios and athletes, and not all of them joined in the beginning"

"That's right" * said smiling and shaking his head

"Now if we have time" Finn said right as the first bell of day rings

"Well, I guess we don't have time" Everyone laughs

Finn looks at his phone "oh sh- * gives Finn a look that said 'watch your language there are children here

-ooooooot!" We all laugh again

"I'm gonna be late for MY class, well see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Finn!"

"Bye guys!"

Finn walks out of the choir room for the last time

**A/N Well everyone I hope you're liking it so far, I promise I'll try to get better at telling the story from the characters ' POVS. Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts/suggestions!**


	3. Twi-stractions

**A/N Hello again! Sorry it's been a little while since my last update. I have to share my computer, plus my stories come from day dreams and lately a pretty boss Warbler story has been dominating my imagination. Anyway, I see that I have another favorite! Thanks for the support!**

_**That night**_

Kurt

_Ugh I think I'm gonna throw up, maybe if I just sneak it over here-_

"Kurt! Eat your bagel!"

_Damn! How does she see everything!?_

"Why? I'm not hungry"

"Because you haven't eaten since this morning, and that's all we have for food besides a bag of old marshmallows, so if you don't eat your bagel I'm gonna burn every musical we have and we can roast said marshmallows over the fire."

"Ok, ok" I say throwing my hands up, knowing Santana isn't kidding

_Ugh, I am definitely going to throw up_

"Put your gun down, or I'm gonna blow your freaking freaking head off!"

"No, put YOUR gun down, or I'm gonna blow YOUR freaking head off!"

"BOTH OF YOU PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN, OR I'M GONNA BLOW BOTH OF YOUR HEADS OFF!"

"Kurt" Rachel whispers leaning over

"What?"

"What are we watching?"

"umm.. I don't know, Santana what is this?"

"Uhh" I can tell from the way she scrunches her face that there is NO way she remembers the name of this movie

" It's about a girl who moves to a small town full of guys who want to get in her pants"

" Oh, that's lovely"

"Well neither of you would pick some-Rachel are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? You looked pretty spacey."

"Umm yeah I was just thinking about umm…" Rachel doesn't need to finish her sentence; Santana and I both know she's been thinking about what we're all REALLY thinking about while pretending to watch the movie.

Santana has this concerned look on her face like she wants to change the topic, but can't think of anything.

_Well hmm uh_

"I wander what the McKinley kids are doing"

As soon as the words come out of my mouth I regret them because THAT topic is only one or two steps away from the one we've been trying to avoid. Once again our little loft is plunged into sad, awkward silence.

**The McKinley kids: Kitty Wilde's Living room**

"I had never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to go."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Ryder?"

"What are we watching?"

"Ummmm" _Damn! I should know this, I've only seen it a bajillion times_

"Hey Marley, Marley!" I whisper shout, she's on the other side of the room sitting with Jake like Ryder and I am, well… not exactly they're sitting more like girlfriend- boyfriend and we're sitting like we-haven't-talked-about-the-catfish-and-how-we-kin da-went-out-but-that-doesn't-really-matter-cause-I -need-a-shoulder-to-lean-on-friends. Long explanation I know but anyway..

"What?" Marley whispers back

"What's the name of this movie?"

"Uhh" I see the look on her face that I probably had a second ago, she knows it but she can't really remember.

_Eh can't blame her, the only thing I can think about right now is Finn too_

I'm about to say 'it's ok, forget it' when she says "I think it's that one where this girl moves to some small town and everybody hits on her"

_Ohhh that one! _"Thanks Marley!"

I turn back to Ryder and whisper "it's one of the vampire movies"

"Oh, I'm surprised Sam picked that"

"Well he looked pretty zoned out"

"Yeah….. I wonder what the grads are doing"

"Probably packing, I think they'll be here tomorrow"

"Yeah probably" Ryder yawns as he leans into my shoulder and starts falling asleep. I'm about to say something until I realize how tired I am.

"Night Ryder"

"Night Kitty"

**A/N Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review!**


End file.
